No vale la pena, no vales la pena
by Consu Rojas
Summary: Las voces le hablaban y la oscuridad lo acechaba. "No vale la pena, déjate llevar" murmuraban unas, "No vales la pena, vas a fracasar" le aseguraban otras.


¡Hola! He vuelto con un hermoso y doloroso fic de Nico di Angelo, el titulo no me convence pero el resto me dejo bastante satisfecha; batalle de una manera impresionante para poder plasmar lo mejor posible la historia que tenia en mi cabeza, se que podría haberlo hecho mejor, mas no las circunstancias que me encontraba, aun así estoy muy conforme con él.

Bueno, espero que les guste y debo decir que este fic **participa en el Reto "Los di Angelo" del foro Campamento Mestizo.**

**Aclaración**: Nada me pertenece, todo lo que puedas reconocer acá como propiedad del Tío Rick, es porque es suyo, yo solo lo uso con fines recreativos.

**Este fic cuenta con un total de 1.176 palabras.**

* * *

**No vale la pena, no vales la**** pena**

—Sólo uno—Pensó antes de respirar, no lleno sus pulmones de aire, ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir, no en esos momento. Miró las semillas de granada y se dio cuenta que tiempo- casi- no le quedaba.

Tomó una de las tres que sobraban, la observo durante un segundo completo, apreciando el rojo brillante de la semilla, para luego metérsela a la boca y exhalar al tragarla.

El abismo lo trago nuevamente y las voces le susurraban tiernamente al oído "—_Ríndete, luchar contra la corriente solo te cansara, cede, únete a nosotros" "Déjate llevar, todo será mejor" "No vale la pena luchar, únetenos"_ —Las voces le insistían desde distintas direcciones.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la orilla de un río, un río turbio y murmurante; de allí salían las voces.

—_Déjate llevar, es más fácil_—le incitaba el río.

Los parpados le pesaban y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos; el agua seguía cantándole suavemente: — _¿Para qué esforzarse? Únetenos, déjate llevar._

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hace días, tal vez semanas o meses, realmente no lo sabía y todo lo que veía era peor que lo anterior; no sabía si estaba despierto, pero tenía la seguridad de estar vivo, porque dolía. Respirar le costaba y las heridas sangrantes no se curaban.

—_Ven con nosotros, todo estará bien_—persistía mientras fluía.

—No—le respondió débilmente, aún no se recuperaba del último ataque—No puedo—trató de convencerse—No puedo.

—_Sólo acércate y todo será mejor_—le prometió el río—_Todo será mejor, esforzarse no vale la pena. _

— ¡No! —le gritó a la corriente, ya con los ojos abiertos y tratando de pararse.

—_Vamos, déjate llevar, morirás de todas formas_—le aseguró el río—_Con nosotros será mejor._

Se apoyó en su espada para levantarse, las rodillas le templaron y la idea de unirse al río le pareció más que apetitosa, más que fantástica, la promesa de un "todo mejor" lo atraía de una manera indescriptible y una muerte no dolorosa, era mucho más generoso de lo que el resto del cuerpo de Tártaro le podía ofrecer.

—_Vamos acércate_—volvió a insistir el río.

Cuando la corriente le hablo nuevamente se percato de que se estaba acercando. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y trato de mantenerse erguido, la visión se le aclaro y lo que vio le provoco nauseas.

Él lo sabía, lo había visto antes de desmayarse y ahora también lo veía claramente… La corriente que tanto lo atraía y que lo estaba tratando de persuadir no era un río, y si se dejaba llevar en él, no se ahogaría en agua, no moriría en agua, no; moriría en sangre y suplicios, moriría rodeado de lamentaciones de los peores criminales de la historia propulsadas desde el centro del Tártaro, moriría ahogado en la sangre del Tártaro, en la sangre del abismo y había llegado muy lejos, además de haber resistido muchas cosas para caer allí.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y se alejó de la corriente mientras escuchaba como las voces le repetían que se sumergiera, que se dejara llevar, junto con un sinfín de sollozos, quejidos y gimoteos.

Las piernas le temblaban cada vez más y los sollozos se le escapaban del pecho; había estado muy cerca y desde el centro de su corazón, se arrepentía de no haberse dejado llevar.

Se despertó de sobresalto, se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada, abrió la boca para tragar una bocanada de aire, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Tomó rápidamente una nueva semilla y sin ceremonia alguna –como lo que hizo con la anterior- se la comió.

La oscuridad se volvió a ceñir a su alrededor y esta era más espesa que antes, esta oscuridad te tragaba, te absorbía y tiraba de ti.

Volvió a escuchar un murmullo, voces nuevamente…

—_No eres lo suficientemente fuerte_—dijo una.

—_Vas a fracasar_—habló otra.

Esta vez eran muchas y no fluían, no lloraban al hablar, eran cortantes y certeras, sabían donde dañar y venían de un lugar, que precisamente no era un río.

—_Morirás en el intento_.

—_Y si llegaras a salir a nadie le importará._

Eran conocidas y no sabía de dónde salían, se giro nerviosamente mirando a su alrededor buscándolas.

—_Morirás y a nadie le importará._

Las voces no las escuchaban, las sentía y era porque todas salían de un solo lugar muy cercano… Su cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco y lo sabía, sabía que pasaría.

—_Debiste ahogarte en el río cuando pudiste._

—_Tu muerte no le afectara a nadie, no vales la pena._

— ¡PARA! —gritó temblando.

—_Nadie te llorara, nadie te extrañara, no lo vales._

—_Eres un extraño, nadie confía en ti, nadie te quiso y tu muerte no será significante._

Rió con amargura, sabía que todo lo que las voces decían era verdad, lo sabía, era él mismo el que se estaba diciendo esas cosas, su cerebro le estaba haciendo notar la más cruda verdad.

—_Eres un niño sin familia, no te lloraran._

— ¡MENTIRA! —le gritó a la voz de su cabeza.

— _¿De verdad crees que alguien te aprecia? ¿De verdad crees que alguien te extrañara? _—una de las voces se burló de él. Esa sonaba extrañamente parecida a la de Bianca.

—_Tu padre te desprecia, tu madre está muerta al igual que tu hermana_.

— ¡NO! — las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, sin importar el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerlas.

—_Tu hermana te dejó, se deshizo de ti en cuanto pudo, ¿de verdad crees que alguien se preocuparía de ti, sí tu propia hermana te dejó?_ —se volvió a burlar la voz de Bianca.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

—_Hazel tiene una nueva vida y no te extrañara, tiene amigos de verdad y no necesita de ti, su marginado hermano que se siente sólo_—le comento una voz en un falso tono de dulzura, que de cierta manera le acordaba al que su mamá usaba con él cuando era pequeño.

—_Percy tiene a Annabeth, él no te necesita, él realmente hace orgulloso a Poseidón_—señaló una voz exactamente igual a la de Hades—_Bianca me hacia orgulloso a mí, y su muerte es tu culpa._

La oscuridad se levanto sobre él, escucho un batir de alas; se descubrió los oídos y se dio cuenta que había caído de rodillas al suelo, se limpio las lagrimas de la cara, se puso de pie con toda la energía que le quedaba, agarró su espada de hierro estigio con ambas manos, la levanto y apunto al centro de la oscuridad; temblaba por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó una voz que resonó a su alrededor, la Oscuridad le estaba hablando, Érebo lo había encontrado…

Volvió a abrir los ojos asustado, tomó la última semilla restante junto a su último respiro y se la comió.

Mientras la oscuridad y el letargo se lo llevaban nuevamente, rezó. Rezó por ayuda para que lo sacaran de allí, o por la muerte, porque nunca antes le había sonado tan dulce esa palabra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, puedes dejar un comentario, una sugerencia, fuego griego, tirar flechas y abandonar monstruos en los reviews, cada uno se agradece.

Si encontraste un dedazo o un errora garrafal que tiene que ser arreglado de inmediatamente, hazme lo saber (¡por favor!) para que así lo pueda editar.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos luego.

Consu.


End file.
